


Heroes From Another Dimension

by ShadowyMyths



Series: Heroes Are Just Lawful Good Adventurers. [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Baby Animals, Barbarian Hadou Nejire, Dimension Travel, Dragons, Dungeons & Dragons References, Everyone has Nightmares, Fighter Amajiki Tamaki, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gods, Graphic Description of Corpses, High Fantasy, Homebrew Content, I don't know where this is going yet, I'm still updating, Immortals, Magic, Mentor/Protégé, Monsters, Nightmares, No beta so I'm constantly fixing stuff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Overpowered mentor, Paladin Toogata Mirio, Psychological Trauma, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Some Explicit Language, Suffering, Trauma, Wizard Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowyMyths/pseuds/ShadowyMyths
Summary: You would think that dimensions with even slightly differing laws of physics should not be allowed to connect. Well apparently nobody told Acdan.  What happens when a 2,000 year old master of all trades introduces magic to earth, teaches it to anyone who bold enough to apply his school, and takes a special interest in a quirkless boy?Well Izuku is in for a ride, Aizawa might end up with PTSD, Nedzu finally has someone challenging to play chess with, All Might has some serious competition for the number 1 spot and the League Of Villains might just get struck with a Meteor Swarm or five.(Inspired by the absolutely terrifying 1st ever character I made for DnD 5e. Everyone joked that he would take over the world. He did, then he started connecting the multiverses as the closing for the story. He was originally a wood elf Ranger, then he ate a dragons soul and got his lifespan upped to 750,000 years. We all agreed he would eventually become a wizard.)
Relationships: Acdan Silverwood & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & U.A.'s Big Three, OC & U.A.'s Big Three, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Heroes Are Just Lawful Good Adventurers. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693939
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55





	1. Aizawa and The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a place where reality gets funky and a wizard had way to much time on their hands.  
> Most spells function normally with a few exceptions, however material components are not consumed because there is no presiding god of magic who has to balance things by taking materials. This means that magic is naturally stable and the weave doesn't need monitoring. It also means no spells have been banned by the gods.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa was having a good day off, so of course it couldn't last. He's not even that surprised that the laws of the universe stopped functioning normally in order to stress him out.

It was a peaceful day in the city, it would never have been different were this another reality. Instead this was a momentous day of change that would ripple across the typical strings of fate that would have otherwise taken hold. This was the day that he would arrive on. In the country of Japan a new band hero would join the world for a time and lend their aid for a time and help guide the future number one. Now let us watch the story begin to unfold and bring about it’s changes to this new world.  
It happened at midday in the city of Mustufa, right before the tired eyes of one unfortunate hero. Aizawa had just finished his dinner at a local diner that was, in his eyes, underappreciated with how damn good the food was.  
As he was walking back to his apartment, he passed an alley right as it began. There was a thunderous crack many times louder than lightning, that indicated the very laws of the universe were being bent to an unhealthy and almost dangerous degree. After the sound there was a flash of light and a gale force of wind that nearly tossed the poor man away, emanating from the point in space where reality had cried out in agony.  
Were he five feet further away he would have only seen the event occur as with the light no brighter than a typical sparkler, the sound as a harmless pop and the wind a breeze. When the light and sound stopped its sudden display, all that was visible was the portal, a gaping rift with sharp looking edges and electric colored outline. Normally this should have caused panic in the nearby area but nobody had seemed to notice for some reason. Aizawa figured this was caused by a quirk, and quickly started to scan the area for the person he had to glare at to deactivate it, but found only the empty alleyway.  
Aizawa being the cautious and smart man he is, immediately took up a position to ambush anything that may leave the portal (next to a dumpster) and used his phone to summon backup to his location. There was tense silence for 10 seconds before he heard a voice call out, somewhat timid and unsure. “Fenthrow? Calis noct unsi hres?...” The man continued to speak in the unknown language but Aizawa could not understand a word. Muttering a quiet “what the fuck” he wondered what language the stranger was speaking, before carefully peeking out from his location.  
Before him was the stranger, easily standing 6’8” with an oak wood colored face, almond shaped eyes, patches of dark blue scales, ears pointed and hair that looked like copper starting to rust. His clothing stood out in another way. It looked to be a light robe covered in strange symbols and iconography. The body it covered seemed muscular, easily as built as All Might. At the strangers hip was a satchel covered with scrolling glyphs and stitched on runes of unknown origin, a scabbard with what looked to be a traditional European longsword covered in different glyphs and a large bow standing 5’ which looked to be made of pure white bone. The stranger's body was tense and his eyes darted about scanning the area, his posture indicated a trained fighter. Aizawa was no fool, before him saw a warrior equipped for lethal combat with the skills to engage in it.  
The stranger began to speak in the strange language again before suddenly pausing. He then proceeded to violently facepalm before uttering a few unknowable syllables.  
When this was done the stranger began to speak once more. “Hello? Is anyone here? Is anyone hurt? This is a new type of gate so I didn't know it would be that violent.” While the man spoke Aizawa noticed his lips did not match the words being uttered. With too many unknowns Aizawa decided to take a risk that would hopefully keep the stranger from focusing on civilians. He had to stall whoever this was until reinforcements arrived, Aizawa stood up and spoke, “Hello there. I’m Aizawa Shouta, what’s your name? Nobody was hurt but could you explain what you mean by gate? Also what language were you speaking earlier?” This way he could stall for time, potentially get some answers. If they were hostile then they would go after him first and hopefully he could stall for time or subdue the stranger. However he quickly used his quirk to see if the portal would close. Unfortunately the portal remained.  
The stranger quickly spun to face the pro hero, a hand on their sword with a guarded stance. He paused before answering, “M-my name is Acdan Silverwood and the gate refers to the portal I tried opening to travel far distances with a different layout than usual during an experiment. I was speaking common earlier.” The now dubbed Acdan continued with less fear in his eyes, “I am a researcher of the arcane and it’s mysteries.”  
Aizawa leveled a stare at the man before countering, “Last I checked scientists don’t carry medieval weapons around. Why don’t we go down to the station and see if we can sort this out quickly? It would help to ease my worry about what’s going on and then we can return you to wherever you belong.”  
Aizawa looked confident to most but inside he was worried. He wasn’t sure what the guy's quirk was, the lack of civilian action was extremely concerning considering the explosion and noise and he moved in a way too well trained for an average person or typical criminal. Luckily he just had to stall for a bit longer and his backup would arrive. Acdan spoke again, “Oh, that's perfectly reasonable considering the circumstances. I’m okay with that so long as nobody touches the portal or my stuff”. Aizawa was now somewhat confused, why had his attitude changed so quickly? Maybe he was just really just an eccentric scientist who never stopped being interested in medieval Europe, or maybe they were a part of his quirk. Aizawa replied, “I can’t promise anything regarding your gear but I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to touch a random portal.” seriously who would touch an okay grift and reality itself... Who was he kidding? Hizashi or Tensei might just do it for shits and giggles.  
At that moment Shouta noticed his friends finally arriving. Their eyes flicked to the still open rift in reality and back to Shouta before motioning to the intimidating figure in the pale robe. Speaking once more he stated, “Once we figure all this out we can decide what to do from there. Whether that's shoving you back into your portal or you getting on a plane to close it in your lab. Now please come quietly so we can sort this out and get back to our lives.” The tall man nodded before asking a question, “Can you make sure people stay away from the portal regardless of what you believe should be common sense? I’m not sure it’s entirely stable.” Shouta nodded and asked Tensei and Hizashi to make sure the rift was civilians stayed away and told them to not touch the portal for the sake of his sanity. “Please put these on.” Shouta quickly snatched a pair of quirk suppressing cuffs from an officer who had the misfortune of being nearest. Acdan quickly slapped them on himself and followed the pro to a car. “Let me put away my gear as well.” Saying this Acdan careful took off the sword and scabbard before sliding it into his satchel and proceeded feeding it the bow as well. Interesting, extra-dimensional storage pouch, now that raised some more questions. Shouta watched as the man struggled about in the handcuffs and offered no assistance during the ride to the station.  
“Okay, lets go.” With that the strange man was brought into the station nearby and placed in an interrogation room while Shouta looked for Tsukauchi.  
After a minute he found the overworked lie detector. “Aizawa, what’s wrong?” The man never came to him unless there was a problem.  
“Found a guy calling himself “Acdan Silverwood” in an alleyway after an explosion, stepped out of a portal wearing a robe and armed with some a sword and bow, and claimed he’s a researcher of some sort. He seemed real skittish but trained for combat from what I’ve seen of his movements. When I used my quirk nothing happened to the portal, so he’s either made it or someone else is keeping it open. His satchel seems to be some sort of extra-dimensional storage, either quirk or sci-fi levels of tech. I need you to get some answers from him because everything about him is off and i don't like not knowing what's going on."  
Tsukauchi groaned and got up, “Fine I’ll interview your guy.”  
“Thanks.” Was the short reply that Aizawa chose to give.  
Tsukauchi walked over to the interrogation room and observed through the one way glass. From what Eraserhead said the guy was timid and probably didn’t want to be there, but that’s not what he saw when he got there. On the other side of the glass the man was carefully scanning the room as if he was looking for danger, back straight eyes narrow, lingering slightly where hidden cameras were located. A little more on edge now, Naomasa entered the room and sat across the tall man, who was now missing his runed satchel.  
Deciding to just get this over with and be direct Naomasa began “Hello I’m detective Tsukauchi, what is your name, age and where are you from?”  
The man quickly responded. “Fenthrow, calu seaam Arthuma seol Agumantum-”  
“I’m sorry what? I didn’t understand any of that. Is there any way you coul-”  
The detective was cut off by the man violently facepalming in an almost comical manner, the strange man then began to speak in again this time in perfectly fluent Japanese.  
“Sorry about that I hadn’t realized that an hour had passed already(Truth) and I was used to speaking common.(Truth) Anyways as I was trying to say earlier My name is Acdan Silverwood(Truth), my age is 378(Lie), and I currently hail from the Dragonsraech Empire(Truth)”.  
Naomasa was confused, he told the truth about his name and whenever the hell he was from, but not his age. Deciding to not ignore anything he simply asks, “Surely you don't expect me to believe that you're really that old?”  
The man across from him sighs tiredly, “So you saw through that, greaat. Well I just don’t like people bothering me about history from the last two thousand years. (Truth)'' Okay then, he could definitely see how this guy unnerved Aizawa.  
“Oh, so how old are you then?” The man sighs dramatically and states, “2,105(Truth)”  
Okay then logic just flew out the window, well it was nice while it was here. “I’m sorry but what the hell. It’s 2197”, the man started at that for some reason, “somebody would have noticed an immortal walking around since the double digits years''.  
The man contemplates for a second. “Fuck, I knew something was off. The year should be 2070 PEC if it was still my world(Truth). Hold on a second I need to test something.” Naomasa didn’t even have a chance to stop him before Acdan closed his eyes and stopped moving and breathing. A minute passed and Naomasa was beginning to worry that the man across from him had willed himself to die. Suddenly Acdan’s eyes shot open before muttering, “Nothing at all? But that could mean…”  
Both men were now extremely confused by the revelations of this interview. Then Acdan suddenly realizes what has happened. “By the Nine Hells I’ve crossed into another dimension this time, not another part of my own multiverse! Hahaha, all those experiments with antimatter finally amounted to something! In your face Nix, I told you it was possible!(Truth)” The poor detective was stunned by the potential implications of this outcry. He was getting a whiskey after this, he felt like he was going to need it. This researcher had apparently managed to travel his multiverse and now a new dimension. What happened to those other universes?  
“Okay, as much as I'm really not wanting to deal with this I have a few necessary questions to ask you. What do you intend to do with what you learned, what happened to the other universes before, will you harm the people here?” Naomasa was not panicking, he was just overwhelmed with news that could change the world. No pressure at all and if this man was hostile then there could be catastrophic consequences. He had a sudden vision of armies too numerous to fight pouring from the portal. He really hoped that this would be a productive interaction and that there wouldn't be interdimensional war.  
Acdan, after calming down from his revelation, replied, “I’ll use what I’ve learned to keep learning and maybe exchange data with my fellow researchers(Truth), I’ve never invaded another universe(Truth) only helped out for a century or so and set up trade systems between some of them if the dominant forms of government were compatible(Truth), I most likely won’t harm anyone unprovoked unless I catch them harming someone else(Truth).”  
Naomasa slumped in relief. Before realizing something, “If you’re from another dimension how are you speaking our language?” The answer was short, simple and terrifying to consider.  
“Magic at first then I tapped into the collective knowledge of those present using Ki in order to gain complete understanding. A useful spell called tongues that lasts an hour allows the caster to understand any spoken language and makes whatever language they're speaking understood in turn.(Truth) Now I should probably just enchant something with tongues so I won’t have to cast it on other people all the time in the event someone visits. That's also part of the reason I realized that this was another dimension. In my multiverse the base languages are similar enough that I've never had an initial hang up in understanding them.(Truth) The lack of any other planes of existence was another clue.(Truth) Combined with the fact I couldn’t feel any gods trying to harass me like they normally would, it was a clear conclusion. Gods, it’s nice not having to worry about Ares try to fucking fight me to prove who's this better warrior.(Truth)”  
With everyone reeling from the artillery strike of information that hit one after another Acdan finally decided to ask the most important questions, for him anyways, “When can I go home? I have a family that I need to take care of, research to document, a few court decisions to take care of and we probably need to tell our respective peoples in power what has happened today.(All Truth)” Naomasa shook himself out of his stupor, before calling every contact he knew that could be relevant. After 3 hours and much boredom for Acdan, he was permitted to head back to his home. Before saying goodbye however he had some things to have the detective pass along. “I’ll be back, probably in a few months after sorting out the courts and other chores, but I believe that an exchange of culture and information should be useful.(Truth) I may also bring a few close friends to let them partake in the exchange as well. For now we will need to guard the gate and keep everyone away, my lab has wards against intruders that could kill instantly due to the knowledge and sacred artifacts I must guard.(Truth) So please, don’t let anyone through I really don’t want to deal with legal issues about trespassers killing themselves.(Truth) I'll relocate the portal on my end in a bit so that way we can do visiting or something similar.” Acdan’s eyes are full of light and contemplation about this new world and its functions, hopefully they will be able to help each other become better through the interactions to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super metals cannot be brought over because certain molecular structures and atoms behave differently in each dimension. Ie. Mythril becomes the element silicon. So most tech will not work in transition. Adamantite becomes iridium. Silicon rubber is extremely volatile and can explode with light contact. Other more common non produced molecules keep the same behavior. Hence Acdan not exploding or becoming a puddle of slime upon entering another dimension.  
> God here is extremely distant and doesn't give off the same subtle pressure most other gods do, or he may not be present.(I like to believe he is there) However the gods can now grant blessing to people on earth and make clerics out of them if they wish.  
> There are no other planes on earth, no astral sea, hells, or elemental planes. That doesn't mean Demiplanes cannot be created.  
> Earth does indeed have magic, it was just never discovered or stomped out in the middle ages or some other time.  
> This is my first fic so tell me how I can improve!


	2. Application and Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is freaking the hell out and the science community is collectively having an aneurysm. Meanwhile the quirkless of the world are migrating to Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talking about the green child and some world building.

When Izuku was 7 he had heard the news, likely everyone had heard the news. There were other worlds, and someone had opened a portal to theirs. The news was skeptically received at first, “Scientific proof of something thought impossible dropped onto their doorstep? Yeah right.” The scientists scoffed in disbelief at the claims made, “Magic doesn’t exist and everything can be explained.” Then a month passed and the man from the portal came back.

He had brought some friends with him, a blue skinned man who constantly generated small amounts of water as if sweating but never dehydrated, a red skinned man who looked like a stereotypical red skinned demon, a pale man who could change his body at will to mimic the appearance of any person they had seen, a woman with pointed ears, pronounced canines and sharp almond eyes easily identified as an elf and a living wooden construct with plate of armor bolted to their body. There were also 3 others whose heights averaged a meter each, a short well tanned male who bearing a twisting staff worn with age, another creature with a pronounced draconic head with blood red scales on two legs, and a purplish skinned man who rode in his mech that was close to 4 meters in height.

The first man introduced himself as Acdan. He claimed that he was more than 2000 years old. A detective who's quirk always determined if someone was being truthful assured the people he was indeed that old. His companions were also quite old, their ages ranged from 1200 to 140 years of age. Then there came magic. The pale man and Acdan said that they were wizards but that Acdan was also a sorcerer, druid, a few other types of spellcasters, something thought impossible where they came from. The two wizards performed feats that should be impossible for a single quirk no matter it's complexity. They appeared and disappeared, made themselves and others fly, briefly created a massive illusion spanning a mile and transformed their bodies into massive golden and brass colored dragons.

For the first time in a long time Izuku thought that he could truly be a hero. That he didn’t need a quirk because he would master magic. Once again the greenette had found hope for his dreams. He took to the internet like everyone else determined to find some scrap of information that would lend him the abilities he would need, but he could not find them. Not yet.

The masters had not begun to teach, but they would in time. They announced that with permission from the Japanese Government and Hero Commission that they would establish a place of learning for those who sought their arcane knowledge. Three years later the masters had made their schools, they were ready to teach those who were desperate to learn. But there was a catch, an interesting one, quirked people were not the best conduits for magic. During the 3 years of preparation Acdan had looked into why quirks developed and found an interesting answer. Wild magic. This world was filled to the brim with magic, but it was lying inert and slowly accumulating, until it began changing people in ways that let them channel it. Magic had attached itself to people in the form of genetics, giving great innate power but at the cost of diversity and potential. Genetic magic did not like to cooperate with standard magic and could serve as a blockage point for the power, making it harder to cast or having odd effects when cast. This was first observed when the hero Endeavor tried to cast, the unfortunate hero succeeded in his casting but was trapped as a common potted fern for an hour. This deterred many who had quirks from magic, after all it was as likely to harm as it was to help. There were three exceptions, mental and mutation quirks and some quirks simply had boosted affinity with certain schools of magic. However with the latter it was impossible to tell before the had sunk sufficient time into their endeavor.

That left the quirkless to pick up the slack as students, with many quirkless migrating to the first school of magic in Japan. This is where we once again join Izuku. Going to face a destiny he thought he had lost, and dreams he would have been denied.

Kacchan couldn’t take this away from him. He was going to prove to his friend that he could be just as good as him! When Izuku told his friend this, dear Kacchan responded with, “Magic is bullshit! Even if it is not, you’re just a Deku. You're not smarter than me so you can't hope to be better than me with it no matter what!” 

Bakugo Katsuki was a proud child, though not yet ruined by his mindless teachers yet. He had an extreme superiority complex which the people surrounding him actively feed into and did nothing to curve. His violence towards Deku was created the moment that the quirkless child offered him help after he had fallen while exploring when they were younger. His blood runs hotter than the fire from his palms so naturally he took offence to the lesser being daring to consider him weak and in need of help. He knew that he would be the number one hero and that Deku could never hope to match him in anything. In Katsuki’s mind the very idea the pathetic nerd would dare try to be better than him was the greatest joke imaginable. He was nothing but a pebble to kick along the road until he reached the pedestal of the number one hero. Deku getting as good as him was impossible even with bullshit magic. Those so called “Wizards” would see he was useless just like everyone else already knew.

After taking his verbal lashing at the hands of his friend Izuku went home, once again hurt and now worried that he would be rejected just like Kacchan said. “He’s right… I can’t get in. Everyone will be applying. What chance does a worthless Deku have?” The child fell into despair lightly sobbing, but his savior soon arrived to comfort him. Inko Midoriya was an slight woman with shoulder length green hair, kind eyes, a soul full of love and compassion and like all of the Midoriya line she had tear ducts strong enough to kill a fire elemental. Inko may not know what was plaguing her son, but she could hug him all the same. With Izuku finally calmed down Inko quietly asked, “What’s wrong dear?”

Izuku sniffled out his reply, “W-what if I c-can’t get in? What i-if I’m not good en-enough?”

Inko ever a supportive mother replied, “I know you will, you’re too amazing, smart and thoughtful not to.” Hugging her child closer as she gave him reassurance.

The time soon came and people of all ages and heritages began applying to the oddity that was “The Academy of All Arcane". The application consisted of a sort of personality quiz, a long and arduous test and a few questions about why the applicant wanted to learn. In the times that followed people waited with baited breath to see who would be chosen to attend the new academy. Much to the surprise of everyone, there were only letters of acceptance and for those who would need it, discussions of lodging on the campus. The media was foaming at the mouth with the news that everyone would be welcomed with seemingly no exceptions.

Izuku was ecstatic, he was going to learn magic! Magic! The joy could not be dampened by Kacchan’s constant assault or the typical belittlement of teachers. His mother nearly cried seeing the light that she had thought dead back in her sweet child's eyes.

He wondered what the building would look like, it would need to be colossal to hold the impossible number of students that would be taught there. He slept for but an hour that night, too busy thinking of all the possibilities and impossibilities.

Months later it was finally time for his first day, he rushed to get ready long before his alarm would have woken him. He ate breakfast with his mother, talking non-stop about everything he had heard or theorized about. Finally Izuku headed off, his mother weeping as her son left to find his new future. Approaching with him was a flood of thousands of people, some quirked but most quirkless. The school was a one story building with nine massive marble doors that were at least five meters wide to serve as an entrance and a gate that seemed to be made of obsidian. Approaching the gate Izuku felt like he had finally found a place where he was accepted. Quickly scurrying inside the gate he was surprised to see above each door was a label; Artificer, Bard, Blood Hunter, Cleric, Druid, Eldritch Knight, Paladin, Ranger and Wizard. Checking the paper his schedule was printed on he entered the door labeled Wizard. Instead of the cramped 1 story building divided up into miniscule sections there was a sprawling plaza 10 stories tall, with signs indicating the classrooms and levels they were on. Izuku was so enraptured by the impossible sight he began to do what he always did while carried by the flood of bodies, “How many spells does it take to do this? Is itjustoneormultiplelayeredslowlyontopofeachother? Oristhisapermanentspelleffect?...”

After hearing the clamorous warning bells Izuku snapped out of his wonder induced stupor, running in order to find his assigned room. Inside were 30 children his age, a 3 with obvious mutation quirks. In front of them stood 3 of the men he had seen on tv. 'It’s Acdan, Nix and Galen!' A few giggles of his classmates alerted him to the fact that he had said that aloud. Blushing crimson with embarrassment he found his assigned seat a minute before the bell rang. “Good evening class, I’m sure you recognize us especially since somebody was kind enough to remind you.” Nix smiled at the embarrassed boy and remembered his own youth before meeting Tebian. “Anyways let's get this show on the road, today will be an orientation of sorts and your first lesson, an introduction to cantrips. However before we can begin my friend here must do something first.” 

Galen stepped forth. “H-hello dear disciples before we begin I will be u-using a skill of mine that allows me to detect the alignment or intent of people. I am required to do this to m-make sure that none of the knowledge granted to you is used for i-ill deeds.” After finishing his short speech Galen paused for a second and then starts walking around audibly sniffing the air. He stops before a plain looking student with dark red hair and grey eyes, before taping his shoulder and moving onto a girl with straw blond hair and brown eyes, tapping her as well. He does this to another two students before going back to the front of the room.

“Those of you who were tapped please step forwards.” Said students reluctantly do so. “Now what were you planning to do with what you learned here? Liers will be expelled on the spot.”

Sweating now the students begin to talk all at once, “I was going to use it to show everyone that I’m not useless!” “I wanted to heal my mom.” “I wanted to get stronger!” “I want to be a hero!”

A quick glare from the blue scaled Acdan silenced them. “I do not tolerate dishonesty In my class. If you wanted to heal you would have studied as a druid, cleric, ranger or paladin. Your answers in the applications decided your placements. Wizards cannot heal, if you truly wished to heal you would not be in this room." He turned to the next offender, "A hero should not hold the vicious hate I see in your eyes, and you had far too many tells to even attempt to lie. Now Galen, please escort these two children out. I will not let my knowledge be abused.” The well muscled blue man guided the children out and explained that should they make an honest inner change and apply next year they will be allowed to return.

The rest of the students sat slightly shocked, surprised that classmates would be expelled on the first day. If this was the first day how would the rest of the classes be? “Now that those with ill intent have been removed, let us introduce your curriculum and expectations.” The two masters begin the orientation as if nothing had happened, letting them know about the schedule and facilities they would be using. Then they began the lesson on cantrips and the various effects and uses of each, making sure that the students understood the cons and pros of each. “All beginners can only remember two cantrip at first. So it’s important to make solid choices that you can make use of in most situations, or that serve a necessary function that will resolve common circumstances that you face.” Acdan approaches to the board to give a demonstration of each cantrip. Acid splash. "Hurl a ball of acid at a target up to 60ft away". Chill touch,"Summon a skeletal hand in the space of a creature within 120ft, the hand syphons energy from the target and prevents healing for 6 seconds". Dancing lights,"Create 4 torch size lights within 120ft for a duration of 1 minute. During this time you can freely control them and merge them into a vaguely humanoid figure. The lights must remain within 20ft of at least one other light". Firebolt,"Hurl a mote of fire at a target up to 120ft away. Flammable objects that are not being worn or carried ignite". Light, "Touch an object no more than 10 ft in any direction, it will emit light colored however you wish for 1 hour. It will be dispelled if cast again". Mage hand,"Conjure a floating spectral hand within 30ft of yourself. It disappears after 1 minute, it is dismissed, another hand is summoned or it goes more than 30ft from the caster. You can focus in order make the complete simple tasks but it cannot lift more than 10 pounds.". Mending,"Single break or tear in an object you touch. As long as the break or tear is no larger than 1 foot in any dimension, you mend it, leaving no trace of the former damage. Does not restore magic to magic items". Message,"Point your finger toward a creature within range and whisper a message. Only the target hears the message and can reply in a whisper that only you can hear. Can cast this spell through solid objects if you are familiar with the target and know it is beyond the barrier. Stopped by 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, a thin sheet of lead, or 3 feet of wood". Minor illusion,"Create a sound or an image of an object within range that lasts for 1 minute. The illusion also ends if you dismiss it as an action or cast the spell again. If you create a sound, its volume can range from a whisper to a scream. It can be any sound and continues unabated or can be discreet sounds at different times throughout the duration. An image of an object must be no larger than a 5-foot cube, cannot emit light, smells or any other sensory effect. Can be passed through". Poison spray, "Projects a puff of noxious gas from your palm at a target up to 10 ft away". Prestidigitation, "Create one of the following magical effects within range: Create an instantaneous, harmless sensory effect, such as a shower of sparks, a puff of wind, faint musical notes, or an odd odor. Instantaneously light or snuff out a candle, a torch, or a small campfire. Instantaneously clean or soil an object no larger than 1 cubic foot. Chill, warm, or flavor up to 1 cubic foot of nonliving material for 1 hour. Make a color, a small mark, or a symbol appear on an object or a surface for 1 hour. You create a nonmagical trinket or an illusory image that can fit in your hand and that lasts 10 seconds.". Ray of frost,"A frigid beam of blue-white light streaks toward a creature up to 60ft away". Shocking grasp,"Lightning springs from your hand to deliver a shock to a creature you try to touch. It is easier to target foes wearing metal". “Now then youngsters, which do you think you want to try and memorize first?” The question hangs in the air, Izuku considering the extreme usefulness of minor illusion and prestidigitation as well as the combative power of firebolt and shocking grasp. In the end he decides to focus on prestidigitation and shocking grasp. The electric cantrip meant to act as close range insurance to intimidate foes and possibly power support gear, while the other was so versatile that it was a necessary addition.

With his spells decided on each child was split into groups depending on which cantrips they wanted to learn. To facilitate this action the teachers guided the students to a small courtyard along with other classes led by additional Acdans and Nixs startling the students of the combined classes.

“Welcome to the world of magic kids, prepare to be confused.” the adults said in perfect sync while grinning. “Alright kids let's go to the inner yard and get some time in learning about your cantrips.”

Children who wanted to master offensive spells first were with the Acdans, utility went with the Nixs. What followed was mind numbing study until information danced through their young minds without sense.

“Well good job so far kids, it’ll probably only take a year to master your first set of cantrips,” said the group of (clones?). With that revelation may faces fell with disappointment. It was known that wizards gained their magic through a significant investment of time and long periods of study in order to use but this was an extreme commitment for the young pupils.

Despite the crushing news the eyes of one Midoriya Izuku still burned with passion and resolve. He would be a hero no matter how long it took, he would pour everything into learning until he was as good as his teachers.

Nix had his eye on the young green haired student. He had a visible resolve that was similar to many adventures he had traveled and displayed grasp of magic that was preternatural to say the least, the only question was whether or not he would display the same abilities that marked him as a realized wizard.

When the day was finally over there were considerably less people leaving than there were entering, with close to 80% of students taking advantage of the on campus housing, not being native to the country or unable to otherwise make the commute.

There was also still a small swarm of police cruisers and a few heroes from the earlier expulsions. Many villains and criminals were entranced by the lure of free power and were subsequently caught when their alignments were revealed and the occasional necessary mind reading was preformed for some classes. Some struggled in the classroom and were instantly captured by the powerful teachers, or tried to escape once outside and were caught by pro heroes stationed nearby having been told that this would happen.

Izuku’s education continued the next day, displaying a level of aptitude that was unparalleled by anyone save one mage named Karsus, and dedication to learning the arcane arts. With Izuku’s talent and drive he managed to completely master his two cantrips in a little over 2 months.

Acdan and Nix took immediately note of this and Acdan smiled, “It looks like I’ve found a worthy student this century after all.” Hopefully he just wouldn't recreate Karsus's folly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked. Advice welcome.  
> Note for Simulacrum: The properties of the spell were altered upon the dimensional crossing and the number of copies able to be created by a single caster is now unlimited.  
> Other spells were also altered by new rule sets of physics.


	3. Get Ready Dear Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a more powerful Izuku ready to begin his 1st adventure.

At the start of his second year of class Acdan finally decided that the 11 year old child was indeed ready and fit to be his personal student. He displayed class abilities that only adventures could properly manifest. Keeping this in mind Acdan called the child to his office. “Acdan-sensei was there something you needed me for?”

Izuku was terrified, the man in front of him was the real Acdan, not one of the hundreds or potentially thousands of simulacrum. The most powerful magic user in known existence had called him to his office. What did he do? Did they not want a useless Deku in their school? Was he doing something wrong?

“Child calm down, it is nothing so sinister.” Izuku looked down and blushed slightly in embarrassment realizing that he had been thinking aloud in front of his teacher. “I am merely giving you a special opportunity.”

“An opportunity? What kind of opportunity is it Acdan-sensei?” Izuku was curious and cautious, the man was odd at times and known to have extremely rare episodes of sadism, but he was also honest almost to a fault.

"You have displayed a level of aptitude in magic that could only be rivaled by the man who cast a spell so powerful it forced the gods themselves to make a change to how magic was governed. I wish to take you under my wing as personal student, as does Nix. Should you accept you will be pushed to the limit both physically and mentally in order to bring about your full potential. We will give you all the tools you need to become a hero of unparalleled strength and power. You will interact with powerful people and visit strange places. What is your answer Midoriya?"

Izuku was absolutely thunderstruck. How had he managed to impress both his teachers so much that they wished to have him as a personal student? He couldn't believe it, they had to be messing with him! Anyone could understand the subject easily if they just applied the effort. He wasn't amazing like Kacchan. The only unique things about him were his green hair and freckles. He didn't have a quirk, he wasn't a hero, he was worth less than them. His eyes filled with tears. "Why? Why are you doing this?"  
Acdan took a deep breath and walked around his desk. He knelt down in front of Izuku and looked into his eyes. "I see the person I might have been in your eyes, someone I would have wanted to be like, a better person than I can have hope to be. I see a kindness that transcends boundaries, a heart full of hurt that isn't yours, that you choose to take upon yourself, a smile brighter than what would be needed end a god, a heart of gold that dragons would covet, and a burning passion to save people. I see a true hero in front of my eyes that wants power only to serve. I see the person who will change this world because they see the faults and fix them. I see someone incorruptible. I see your talent, dedication to improving yourself and your unquenchable thirst for knowledge. You have a will that matches your talent and that gives you a potential that could threaten gods. Most of all I see a child, hurt by stupid expectations, hurt by the lack of a genetic ability and left doubting the validity of their existence. I see Midoriya Izuku, just like everyone else should."

When Acdan's impassioned speech had ended Izuku had begun openly sobbing. Somebody had validated his existence and said that his dream could be achieved first time. Somebody had finally said, "You can be a hero."

Acdan gently patted the shoulder of the greenette and waited for the tears to end.

Izuku accepted the offer when he calmed down. From that point forward he was trained at a breakneck pace in magic and all other subjects. He learned how to approach problems from different angles with Nix, was trained in all aspects of combat with Acdan and taught magic by both. His normal schoolwork was moved to a higher level, and nothing was ignored in his courses. According to the changeling, "If you understand the rules of physics then you can learn how to manipulate it's properties in your favor." His exercise was combined with teaching, reading while running, lectures during sparring and critical thinking with weight training. It was hellish and unforgiving but Izuku smiled through the pain as he adapted to the regiment. If he was going to be a hero he would have to go beyond, Plus Ultra!

By the start of his second year Izuku was very much a force to be reckoned with. He had been worked to exhaustion and the results spoke for themselves. He was no longer skinny and weak. He had gained a high level of strength for a child of his age in order to be ready for everything. His muscles were more chiseled than a pro hero's were and he had been taught the basics of fighting with every type of weapon from the khopesh to the whip. He was no slouch with spells either, having reached 4th level spell slots and choosing his Arcane Tradition. He chose enchantment because it was best suited for non-lethal capture of foes. He had learned how to fight and strategize at the same time. His planning was effective and his analysis was frighteningly accurate when it came to strengths and weakness of a hero and their quirk.

When Acdan called him to his office Izuku was expecting an alteration to his training regiment. What happened instead was this. "Midoriya, I think you're ready for your first trip to my world. You're still young but you are more skilled than many hero hopefuls I've seen. You'll definitely be able to keep up with the rest of the party so this will be a good chance for you to get some real experience. Do you want to do this?"

Hearing this Izuku was ecstatic, he was being offered a chance to visit another dimension and train in a different environment. Then he remembered that while Acdan had achieved a multiversal influence that his world still somewhat untamed and violent by necessity. Everything wasn't exactly friendly or safe over there.

“W-will you protect me Acdan-sensei?” If his teacher was present then he would have nothing to worry about.

Acdan’s eyes softened as he remembered his own time as an 12 year old child. Recently orphaned, with his parents dead in the grave he helped dig for them with his new guardians. “Yes child I will be there to guard you along with some 1st years from a hero school and a pro hero I know.” He would not let the gods themselves touch this child. He had met Izuku's mother seen what lay hidden in her eyes and only a fool would anger a dragon they didn't need to.

Izuku nodded then confident that with heroes nearby nothing could really go wrong. “Okay, I’ll go!” He was going to help people no matter how scared he was, because that’s what heroes did!

“Glad to hear it Midoriya, make sure your mother knows and signs this as well, all right.” Acdan handed some documents to Izuku and ruffled his hair. “Remember, you're going to be a greatest hero there ever was.”

Izuku spent the rest of his day pushing everything he had into training before rushing home to his mother. “Mom, mom! Guess what happened today!”

His mother was currently in the kitchen making supper for the both of them. At the moment she was wearing an apron that read, “Wish couldn't make it better than me!" custom made by Masaru after hearing that Izuku would be the personal student to the Archwizard. As a side-note that day there was a concerning amount of violent explosions and almost demonic screeching near Dagoba Beach. Hearing her son she yelled out in a teasing voice, “All Might visited the academy and gave you an autograph?”

“No, Acdan-sensei said I'm finally ready to go on a trip with him to see his world!” Izuku was vibrating with excitement as he imagined the amazing thing they would encounter. He suddenly remembered needing his mom to sign some forms. “Oh, I need you to sign these first!” He quickly handed his mother the papers still jittering with joy.

Inko was proud her son had gotten the attention he deserved. It was definitely surprising to hear from her son that he was selected to be Acdan's personal student.  
At first she didn't believe it, because well who would believe it when their child told them they were selected as a protege by a man who could most likely go toe toe with All Might with a good chance of winning. The next day she was face to face with the proof that Izuku was telling the truth. Nix had come to work with her on Izuku's meal plan, Acdan didn't come because apparently he "had transcended the need to eat and had no idea what amounted to a healthy meal anymore".

Inko smiled slightly in remembrance as she read the forms. As a lawyer, Inko was careful to read every part of the documents her son had handed her. Her smile soon disappeared as her eyes found a line that concerned her. “What’s this about potentially dying and being resurrected as a different species!” she screeched. What kind of trip would warrant a warning of death and resurrection!?

“Oh um, it can be dangerous there sometimes, but he would be with us the whole time, along with some hero class students and a pro. That line entirely for and I quote 'if somebody does something dumb like running off to poke the wildlife or falls off of a building' he said something like at that point it's preventing natural selection.” Izuku was desperately hoping he could go, this was a chance to meet future heroes and gain experience that he never would get otherwise.

Meanwhile Inko was about to start crying, “You could get killed and you’re telling me it’s fine because you’ll come back!” Inko began to think that the years of being quirkless, powerless, had damaged her son in a way she couldn’t fix.  
She grabbed her son and cried, feeling helpless and ashamed. For saying she was sorry instead of encouraging him, letting him believe he was a failure when she was just worried.

Izuku realizing what his words had done to his emotional and justifiably worried mother, hugged her back and joined the gentle tearing up. Ten minutes later they both calmed down. “I’m sorry mom, I promise I’ll be safe and you have nothing to worry about, I'll be with a bunch of heroes”

Inko still teary eyed hugged her son with all her might, “Okay, just please be safe.”

The next day Izuku turned in his slightly tear-stained form to Acdan. The man nodded in understanding at Izuku, “Glad you could make it Midoriya, I know your mother most have been more than a little worried. Now let's get you kitted out so you're as safe as you can possibly be.” Acdan cast Demiplane and on the wall before him a shadowy door took form. He strolled inside and grabbed his old, light chitin chestplate. It had been the first thing he had successfully enchanted, a basic defense enchantment that made it sturdier and more resistant. Next he grabbed one of his old arcane focusses, a wand that slightly boosted a spells power when used to cast through. He handed both to Izuku, “Now you know how armor typically makes casting spells more difficult unless you're trained for it?” Izuku nodded. “You’re going to train for it starting now. I want you to wear that armor until you can cast as flawlessly as wearing just clothes.”

Izuku stared at the too large armor for a minute, “Acdan-sensei? How am I supposed to wear this?”

“Just put it on Midoriya, the armor will figure out the rest.” Acdan chuckled at his confusion. People still forgot magic worked here sometimes.

Reluctantly Izuku put on the armor and Acdan helped him do everything properly. After putting the armor on he watched as it shrank to perfectly fit his small body.

“When you apply to UA I expect you to be able to do this alone in under 2 minutes.” Izuku nodded in understanding. “We’ve got until summer break before the trip, Midoriya, so get ready. I want you to be able to sling spells with the best of them.” What followed was more tutelage that was hellish as always but Izuku was ready.

When the summer break finally came round on Monday the armor felt like a second skin to Izuku, and when he said as much to his teacher he only received a chuckle. “Good, I’m glad you’ve earned it.” His spell list had increased as well now, since his teacher had managed to learn every known spell, he gained them by extension if he could cast them. Looking Izuku over, Acdan felt a sense of pride regarding his pupil, he was at the seventh level in his progress towards mastery and had something he didn’t have for good until he was 35, people who cared about him.

Acdan had brought his powerful weapons, his dragon bone longbow and antimatter longsword, as well as his suffering leaves (better known as gympie gympie leaves) and various poisons that could kill or incapacitate.  
Focusing himself, Acdan addressed his student. “You’ve come a long way and made unmatched progress towards becoming a wizard. As a teacher I am incredibly proud of you Midoriya. Now let us be off, we have people to meet and business to attend to.” With a teary eyed nod, Izuku and Acdan left the school and made their way to the unsuspecting building that now housed the rift.

In hindsight Acdan should have expected the Midoriya to get excited upon seeing a tear in the fabric of reality that connected two different sets of the laws of physics.

“Oh my god! How does it stay there without collapsing in on itself, what about the…” his questions continued for the next 30 minutes right up until the students from UA arrived. It was a small group, 11 counting the teacher.

Seeing a familiar face Acdan grinned cheekily at the man in the dark tracksuit who looked as if he needed years of sleep. “Hello again eyebags, hows this batch of students.” The mocking of their sensei had the students silent with anticipation, waiting to see how the notoriously strict man would respond.

Aizawa glared back. “A few were passable this year, heritage cocktail.”

This gets a laugh out of the imposing figure Acdan painted in his grim gear, “Finally one I haven’t heard yet, guess I owe Nerumi that platinum now. Anyways, hello students and welcome to the rift in the space time continuum. I’m your guide for the next 4 weeks on Fairthart so I expect you to listen well and good because I personally don’t want to explain to your parents that you're a dragonborn or goblin now because you died and I had to force your soul back into your body because you thought it would be cool to poke a giant badger. Understood.” The cheerful attitude had been killed and in its place was unease. Izuku was silent as well, but determined to prove himself in this trip.

Acdan looked over the sea of serious faces, “Glad to see you all understand. Now listen up, we’ve got some laws in place that are different here out of necessity. It’s good to be aware so you don’t get in trouble because I hate paperwork. Stealing from somebody will get you fined and imprisoned for an appropriate amount of time, you will respect the forest and not cause intentionally damage or you will be shot in a limb as punishment, magic or quick use is unrestricted unless otherwise stated, any attempts at desecrating corpses is punishable by immediate death or banishment to the Abyss. Now for my rules, if you see anything that you do not recognize approaching camp, you tell me immediately, or tell my assistant Midoriya, I've been teaching him to identify common threats. When people fight here they fight to kill or maim you so they can use your body for something unpleasant. If we encounter anything that you believe might be hostile you will yell for me. My word here is final, Aizawa does not supersede my authority. Is this understood?” The students had paled, but they steeled their resolve and nodded in affirmation. Acdan nodded and passed through the portal into a well kept cobblestone courtyard, the students followed with Aizawa and Izuku being last. Giving the kid a quick once over Aizawa nodded with approval, Acdan had chosen a kid with a steel will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what could be better!  
> Plane shift is extremely lethal on earth as well, crushing whatever creature that would be transported on a similar level to what a black hole would do, followed by said creature immediately exploding out once the compressive force is gone. This was tested a rabbit.  
> Creation creates the intended object and an equal amount of antimatter 5 feet away in the same form. A limb was lost when this discovery was made. Thankfully regeneration still works.  
> Summoning and other planar spells were immediately banned after a violent explosion of force, resulting in a 30 foot crater and a singed Acdan.  
> Zombies now function like a disease, which was found out using 2 rabbits. He thought it was important to see how necrotic energy reacted here.


	4. Getting Out Into The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 1st year students get smacked around, given weapons and fight their first monsters. Acdan is a bit odd.

Aizawa quickly joined up with Acdan at the front of the group. “Alright students, welcome to your training camp in another dimension (That’s always a weird sentence). You may be wondering what we’re doing here and the answer is simple. We are throwing you into the deep end for a bit. Here the wildlife is angry and we aren’t even close to the top of the food chain. You’ll be fighting for survival and if you fail here it’s not as bad as back home.” An important discovery made early on regarding the quirkerd world was that resurrection magic refused to work there. One reason for the trip was to desensitize students to violence and let them hone their skills in real combat without the risk of permanent death. There was mandatory therapy for 3 months following the trip to prevent lasting psychological damage to the students and staff. Despite not being life or death forever the human mind doesn't handle very much trauma without being acclimated.

The two teachers stood and addressed the crowd once more, “Now we thought it would be a good idea to demonstrate why Acdan here is leading this expedition. To that end” Acdan grabbed an enchanted stick and held it like a sword. “You are all going to try and fight him at once.” There was a small smirk from the sword holder there. “Izuku is excluded because he already knows what the results will be. He will instead act as a referee with me.”

The child gave a shy thumbs up to the students and yelled to his teacher, “Don’t hurt them too bad please.” The students felt slightly less confident at those words.  
Aizawa gave the countdown, “3, 2, 1, start.” It was a mad rush to close in on the man, a horrible idea and in vain. With a single strike a student hit the wall of the courtyard hard enough to stick for a second. With a sadistic grin Acdan called out, “Who’s next?” 

The fight only took a minute but that was because 3 students were actually clever and didn’t rely on brute strength. Mirio Togata, able to avoid 3 strikes with permeation, an impressive feat considering the near instant movement of the wooden sword. Tamaki Amajiki attempted to grab Acdan and throw him before realizing his mistake, yet he still managed to recover after almost hitting him, which was miraculous in itself. Nejire Hadou, managed to use her advantage in mobility and range to buy time and act as a distraction, good thinking on her part. They were told as much before everyone was gathered for a mass healing word, complete removing the broken bones and internal bleeding.

“What the actual hell is that guy” was the question asked by a young man with steel grey hair. To their surprise the guide answered.  
“Used to be a wood elf before I set out on a quest to save the world at age 35. Through that journey I, died for the first time, fixed the problem of souls being permanently destroyed or broken, was kidnapped by a powerful devil, made a deal for my freedom and gained their favor, killed a psychotic king that was slowly murdering his subjects through starvation, made a deal with a bunch dragons, absorbed and mostly subjugated the soul of a blue dragon hence the scales, made a bomb that fit in my hand which was powerful enough to completely destroy a plane of existence given enough time, destroyed a bunch of cards that were slowly destabilizing the universe, killed a monster that ravaged civilizations every hundred years and put a end to the cycle of universal destruction. The reason I’m so damn old is the dragon soul, the reason I’m so powerful is because I found a few magic books that allow me to enhance an attribute once before needing to charge for 100 years. I was able to replicate the books through intensive study and greatly increased the rate at which I gained power. I think that’s about it. Oh right, I also unified this world under my leadership and have been a successful king for the last 2 millennium.” To say everyone was stunned to silence would be an understatement. Only Aizawa was unaffected, having known a good bit of this information already.

This was their guide, someone who did the impossible too many times. “Oh, I need to visit my family and the Archfiends will want to know I’m back for a bit. Everyone get comfy and feel free to explore the grounds. I'll be back in 3-5 hours, or maybe 9 if something comes up. Aizawa and Izuku, you’re in charge.” With that, the enigma that was Acdan cast teleport and disappeared. 

It was 3 minutes before the students finished processing everything he had said. “Holy shit.” Those were the first words before people began discussing everything they had been told. 

After everything had calmed down enough to discuss things like normal intelligent people, the students began talking and cracking jokes while Aizawa and Izuku made sure no one wandered away from the grounds. Izuku set about sketching the wildlife and grounds of the old estate they were located on.

An hour passed then two, Nejire had found the pantry and started looking for food that was recognizable. After failing that, she looked at the rooms with Mirio and Tamaki admiring what could be considered a museum in their world and decided to mess around in the courtyard.

Eventually the sun began to get lower before a portal spewing fire and smelling of brimstone opened up in the middle of the courtyard. Being young and not used to the somewhat chaotic entity that was their guide, the students, sans Aizawa, understandably panicked and hid upon seeing a literal portal to hell. 

Out walked Acdan, smiling at the commotion he caused, waving behind him towards a semi translucent woman with a pale white veil. “Goodbye mistress of the night, may you collect many sinful souls. Also your cottage is still being kept so visit the material plane again sometime.” With that, Acdan closed the portal to the Hells. “Hello students, I can see you hiding and your attempts are sad.” Aizawa and Izuku just watched, used to the occasional mood swings the elf had. Convincing the students that hell had not invaded, Acdan was on good terms with several of the Archfiends and was actually good friends with the Pale Night as she was known.

“So who wants food?” The question was met with some cheers. “Alright then young ones go to the dining hall, me and Izuku will prepare it.” They raced towards the hall and found their seats, they were only waiting a few minutes before everything was ready. 

It was venison, spider jerky and some hearty cheeses stored in a bag of colding and flavored perfectly with prestidigitation before being cooked. Thanks were quickly said and food was had. 

“Alright kiddos, it's getting late so you should try to find a room to rest in.”

Aizawa cut in, “Please don’t sneak out, I saw an owlbear roaming around the forest and I really don’t want to have to deal with the paperwork from dead students." There were a few shivers of fear were heard at the name owlbear, the booklet detailing local fauna gave grisly details about their vicious claws and beak killing and maiming even natives who got lost in the woods. 

The night passed peacefully and dawn broke. Along with it was the sound of a lightning bolt striking, courtesy of the thunderclap cantrip. Each student not already up woke in a panic before rushing to get dressed in their hero suits and into the courtyard.

“Good morning students, today is the day we head out from camp. Now here comes my favorite part.” A bag of holding was turned upside down and from it poured weapons of iconic shapes and sizes. “Giving kids lethal weapons and seeing what they choose! There are a lot of violent creatures here that will try their best to kill and eat you, so to that end I’m letting each of you pick a weapon to fight monsters with.”

Aizawa nodded, “You heard him. Everyone grab a weapon and we’ll teach you how to use it without killing yourself.” With that said, the UA hero course students set about picking their weapon. Three went with the traditional sword, two some went for daggers, one picked the bow and another the crossbow. Aizawa grabbed a quarter staff with steel caps on the end, Tamaki grabbed a lance, Togata a set of wicked looking claws with a strange thumb piece, and Nejire grabbed a mace. Acdan grinned savagely seeing that someone else had finally picked up his oldest and most well worn weapon. Mirio suddenly felt a sudden chill down his spine.

“Alright good, glad to see everyone is armed. Mirio, I’m glad to see someone else use my claws, take this and wash the palms with it, it'll be useful in battle.” Acdan then handed Mirio a bottle of clear liquid that seemed to be distilled alcohol. Mirio obliged the strange elf, the alcohol soaking deep into the palm of the glove with no liquid escaping.  
What followed was 3 hours of basic training with lethal weapons, confusion and a burst of fire when Mirio snapped his fingers. “Ok now we are going to trek through the forest to the nearest town. Stay on guard, I won’t be warning you if danger approaches because villains won’t either.”

A minute passed before Aizawa noticed it, another one passed before a student, Tetsutetsu Naomi, noticed it as well as gesturing for everyone to stop.  
Then she pointed to the thick line of webbing in the trees before pointing out the first one, then carefully motioned to the second. Giant spiders. They possessed potent venom strong enough to be dangerous if caught unawares. Nodding the students split into two groups, one for each spider. Izuku started the fight with the spider to the east with a **Witchbolt** while Tamaki shot his arm out while holding the lance engaging the spider to the west.

Both were powerful and devastating attacks to open with. Now alerted, the spiders rushed towards the group, easily closing on Izuku and Mirio, before spraying its webbing at the bunched up group of students. On Nejire and Tamaki's side of the forest things were going slightly better. With Tamaki using tentacles from a giant octopus to thrust out the lance in quick motions it was hard for the beast to close. Tamaki playing keep away allowed them to assault the spider from range until it finally stopped moving.

Mirio phased through the webbing, his claws phasing with him oddly enough, and rushed the spider, managing to land a good blow with the claws, Izuku kept hold of the **Witchbolt** and knew it wouldn’t be long before the spider finally died. Seconds later the rest of the students on that side escaped the web and engaged in melee with the suffering beast. Landing one last strike the spider finally died. 

“Congratulations on surviving your first encounter with some monsters here! I’m impressed, I half expected someone to run or scream when they saw the spiders. So how do you all feel?” The students looked drained from fighting for their lives against spiders as big as a person. 

“Honestly? Terrible. If it wasn’t for Naomi noticing the web, somebody might have died.”(Naomi had asked the students to use her given name for their sake)

“Correct. Somebody probably would have died or been injured if she hadn’t noticed, so that means you need to improve before someone who has no combat experience is at risk. Remember, being resurrected comes from your wallet not mine, because I may be rich but I don’t have infinite diamonds. Also, the gods can get extremely annoyed if I do it too often and refuse to let it happen. Personally, I do not want to spend a year doing quests for the raven queen again.” With that sobering, and slightly confusing, statement the class continued onwards. Thankfully there were no more encounters with dangerous wildlife before they reached the town.

Entering the rustic market, the townspeople all stopped to gawk at the gaudy hero costumes and foreigners with strange powers. The majority of the rougher living folks were orcish boasting massive muscles, however there was the occasional scaled lizardfolk with frills and gills and some rougher humans determined to live with the toughest there was. The variety of questions and exclamations went unanswered as a slight predicament arose. “Um Aizawa sensei what are they saying?” 

“I have no idea because someone didn’t hand out the magic translators." This was followed by a glare directed at Acdan, who at least had the decency to look a bit ashamed.

“I’m sorry I got caught up visiting family and immortal friends I haven’t seen in a month because I was dealing with getting permission to have my Simulacrums act as pro heroes in my capacity. I’ll just hand them out now.” Reaching into on of his Bags of Holding Acdan pulled out what appeared to be a bunch of necklaces. “Everyone gets one except me.” 

Izuku had been adamant about learning common, saying it could be a useful code since nobody spoke it in his home dimension. With it being offered as an optional course Izuku was ecstatic, he had been a quick study of the new language. However, the world of Fairthart still employed languages other than common in some areas with many races still preferring their native tongues. This unfortunately necessitated a Tongues necklace.

“Okay does everyone have a translator?” The students and teacher nodded.

“Excellent, now let's look around for quests. Children, you check the board in the tow square and Aizawa and I will check the bar. Don't antagonize the locals, they can all beat you in a fight.” Aizawa sighed, hoping that this would be over fast and without too much drunken commentary.

The students and their small ward made their way to the center of town and quickly scanned the area. The first to spot the board was the ever perceptive Naomi, who pointed out the bulletin board. “H-here it is!” In front of the hero students was a wall of gibberish on paper. Remembering once again this was not earth, the students looked hopeless for a second. Immediately Nejire turned to the child in their group. “Can you read common Izuku?” The rest of the heroes in training looked to the 12 year old.

Izuku nodded before smiling brightly, “Yeah, Acdan-sensei is teaching it in school as an optional class!” The hero course students were all taken by the eager innocence of the small child before them, each vowed to keep the little guy safe.

Common was not too difficult of a language to learn unsurprisingly so Izuku had a good grasp on it from his 1st year at the school. “It looks like a bunch of bounties on criminals...” Izuku didn't feel comfortable fighting a criminal yet. In the minds of the 1st year students Acdan’s words of warning about people fighting to kill here rang out. “Oh this one seems interesting, someone is paying 1 gold for the removal of an… Owlbear… w-well I g-guess we’re taking th-that one.” The students were justifiably worried about the idea of having to fight the apex predator in the forest.

In the bar not much progress had been made in finding a decent job, other than the occasional runaway criminal that would be taken care of by the nearest druid conclave with the week. The empire was peaceful and quiet. “Well let's see if the children have found anything quest worthy, otherwise we might as well check the capital and peruse some of my old haunts.” Acdan got up as Aizawa finished his watered down whiskey. 

“The ones with ghosts or people?” Aizawa’s question was both sarcastic and genuine.

“Ha, come on Shouta lets see if the kids have found anything more interesting.” Aizawa got up and pair walked out to the group of colorful heroes.

As both groups gathered around the board and Acdan re-checked that there was nothing of interest besides the owl bear hunt. Sighing, he turned to Aizawa, “Well no kidnapping or slaving chain this year and I’m guessing you don’t want to traumatize the students with a bandit hunt until at least their third year, so I guess we’re going big game hunting.”  
Several students sigh in relief at not having to hunt down criminals. “Where’s the nest Izuku?”

Izuku carefully inspects the paper. After 30 seconds to make sure he states, “T-they didn’t say.”

Acdan groans. “Alright kids we’re camping in the forest. Tamaki, catch.” Acdan tossed his bag of colding to the nervous wreck of a boy. "There’s some interesting food in there, just think of jerky or seafood and start nibbling on as many different things as you can. I made sure to give you some interesting food.” In the bag was manticore jerky, octopus sushi, giant crab meat, plesiosaur meat, stegosaurus jerky and spider meat.

Without waiting for a reply, Acdan marched off into the woods. Izuku rushed after him, closely followed by the rest of the students who didn’t want to get left behind and Aizawa, hating everything. After tromping through the woods for close to thirty minutes Acdan suddenly stopped. “Alright, here is as good as anywhere. Now I want you to set up camp while I catch us some bait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owlbears are not to be fucked with by a party of 1st level fighters. Oh well, gotta get traumatized somehow, even if it could lead to some problems.  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=https://randroll.com/archive/table-rolls-forest-encounters&ved=2ahUKEwiuz-Kf0NvoAhUclnIEHTC5AOsQFjAAegQIAhAB&usg=AOvVaw1ZCHhymhfB9b1WwQ-udD82&cshid=1586445042685 here's the link to the random encounter sheet I'm using.  
> Magic items used;  
> Launch: This item negates the mass of a target being struck, this allows for a instant change in momentum in the direction of the strike without extreme whiplash.  
> Rarity: rare  
> Necklace of Tounges: This item allows the wearer to understand any language and translates the speakers language so that any creature can understand them provided they are capable of language.


	5. Pyrrhic Victories, Disillusionment and the Suffering of Mortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owlbears hit hard enough to kill first level warriors. Good thing the heroes started at level two so they'll only be maimed huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its finally time to traumatize the children! TW for dismemberment, entrails, graphic depictions of dead bodies.

It was close to night when he returned, not that you could see his approach without magic and even that would be difficult. Deciding to be a little shit, Acdan silently and near invisible approached Mirio who was staring into the fire. Putting his face right beside the boy’s he simply said “Hello there.” Mirio was lost in thought before the dragon elf seemed to materialize in his peripheral. Surprised, he swung at the elf with all his might and let a squeak but caught only air. Acdan cackled, having terrified the poor student. “I hope you aren’t going to be put on the watch with how close I could get.”

Grinning with embarrassment, Mirio shook his head. “Unfortunately I’m not on watch until Thursday.” He resolved to be ready when the time came for his watch, nothing would escape the vigilance of Lemillion! Noticing the copious amount of blood their guide had on his hands Mirio decided to ask about the state of their bait.

Acdan pointed to a tree 50 feet away. There appeared to be a deer strung up from its branches about 5 feet off the ground. “Should attract the beast, it’s nocturnal and has a great sense of smell so it should be here within an hour to thirty minutes.” Mirio looked ill at the sight of the corpse strung up from the branches, unused to the sight of death and violence.

“Tell everyone to get ready, I’ll be around if things go too far south.” With that the Wood Elf vanished into the tree line as if everything had been imagined.  
Mirio looked back out the corpse, shivering slightly, before walking around and making sure each student was ready for the coming encounter. They set up a small perimeter facing outwards as a defensive measure. Izuku took this chance use his only forth level spell slot to cast Faithful Hound t assist in the next fight.

It was hell waiting. The students tense and on high alert, nerves slowly fraying and eyes constantly moving about. Looking for the slightest hint of movement, a subtle sound, something to warn them of their foe.

Forty-five minutes passed like this before they heard it. A clacking of a beak followed by a garbled hoot. Heads snapped instantly to the sound and bodies froze, the students watched as the massive creature approached the bloody carcass. Before them stood a feathered bear, standing 8 feet tall on all fours. The Owlbear carefully sniffed the air before scenting the green heroes. It’s face looked like that of a barn owl, with large pure black eyes, a round face but with a vicious beak full of sharp teeth. It faced them and roared it’s warning, it's scream sending a clear message ‘this is my food now, fuck off.’ The frozen students were shaken out of their stupor by the harsh shriek.

With a rallying “Charge!” called out by the ever boisterous Nejiri, the students ran at the creature and engaged. The two students with bow and crossbow shot at the beast, their projectiles glancing off it’s tough hide and only serving to enrage it. The rest of the students rushed to close with Aizawa hanging around the middle of the group ready to offer some support. The bear lunged at the students, biting Nayomi’s arm and nearly removing it from her body before swiping at Nejire, leaving deep gashes in her face and cutting through what had once been her left eye. Screaming in pain, Nejire felt a deep and powerful well of anger flow within her body. She took hold of the thrashing emotion and was filled with strength she did not have before. Nejire Raged, she smashed down the mace with extra strength from her fury before blasting it deeper in with a shock-wave of energy. Nayomi's stance shifted, her feet finding a better stance that would give more power to her blows. She took advantage of the opening that Nejire had created with her fury filled strike to lance her rapier into the creature's shoulder before using her quirk to shift her arm into a quicksilver hammer and smashing into the beasts skull.

Visibly stunned from the two violent attacks to the head, Tamaki used this opportunity to Manifest manticore barbs and launch them at the creature's eyes. Unbeknownst to Tamaki, he had shifted the lance in his off hand in order to use it more effectively should he close the distance. Mirio flanked, using his claws and the fire they produced to harass the creature. Izuku took this chance to cast Scorching Ray 3rd level, focusing all three beams on the Owlbear, charring skin and muscles. His hound rushed at the monstrosity determined to obey the violent command of his master. Aizawa rushed in and unleashed a Flurry of Blows on the creature, aiming for sensitive parts. The animal was further barraged by projectiles once the archers reloaded and slashed with a claymore wielded by a muscular student.

Alas the beast was extremely blooded but not dead, barely hanging on for life and determined to take these creatures with it. It lashed out once more, catching Tamaki with its beak and ripping flesh from his leg, pulling away muscle and tendons. Mirio received a slash to his side, caught by surprise at the final vicious attack and too slow to let the blow pass through, scraping the flesh from his ribs to reveal blood and pearly bone. With two more of their number horrifically injured the students fought harder to survive. Nejire smiled savagely before raising her mace before throwing it with all her might, adding her vital energy to launch it like a missile. It struck true, nearly caving the beast’s head in. Tamaki followed her attack with his lance, violently spearing the beast through the stomach. Mirio felt the very life energy of his body, beating with his heart and ready to be bent to his will. He poured all his energy into his strikes going ballistic, pouring the energy of his soul into his strike. He channeled the power into a Divine Smite, trying to save his class from further injury. Nayomi swung her intact arm as a war-hammer and pounded her rapier further into the beast like a nail. Aizawa unleashed hell upon the beast for daring to hurt the children he was responsible for. Izuku cast Scorching Ray at 3rd level yet again, not daring to use more powerful spells that had areas of effect, fervently praying that everyone would be okay.

At some point the hungry creature had finally stopped breathing. That did not stop the terrified children from continuing the assault for another 30 seconds. After the realization that nobody had died sunk in the adrenaline faded, and the pain caught up. 

As the empowering Rage left her body Nejire felt her face in silent horror realizing her eye had been removed. She wanted to vomit, she wanted to Rage again, she wanted the pain to stop. She dropped to the ground, tears leaking out with the blood. Her smile bubbly was gone and in its place was nothing.  
Nayomi looked at the bloody mess that was her right arm. It was ruined, she could almost see the shards of bone jutting out at angles. There was no way Recovery Girl could fix this, she was going to bleed out here without becoming a hero, without helping anyone. She was a failure.  
Mirio looked at his chest, blood was pumping out and staining the ground crimson with each heartbeat like the new power in his soul. At least he couldn’t see his ribs beneath the blood, that was a plus right? He felt proud that he had protected his friends and the townsfolk from this monster, he could accept dieing to protect someone.  
Tamaki wanted to die. He hadn’t meant to be that close to the thing. He should have blocked the claw for his Sun, should have protected Togata. He could recover from his wounds, but Togata? Nejire? Nayomi? They would die, all because he was a coward.  
Izuku collapsed at the sight before him. Then he got to his knees and crawled to Nejire and hugged her so she wouldn’t cry so much. He slowly dragged her to the rest of the injured and tried to hug away the hurt for them too. 'Mom said that his hugs could heal anything. He had to hug them, had to make them feel okay, because heroes help people.' He hadn’t realized that he had started crying until the tear fell and splashed into the blood puddle forming at their feet. deep in his mind he knew that everything would be fine with his teacher there, but it could not reach him as he was right now.  
Aizawa felt horrible. He failed to protect them, failed to lead them, failed to teach them. They were children, not pros, not third years, not ready. They were fucking kids and they almost died. He should have fucking lead them, told them what to do. This was his fault. He hated that Nedzu allowed this, that the elf bastard seemed so unfazed. Those two were monsters in his eyes for making these children suffer and fight for their lives.

The students were broken. They had won, but at what cost? Their friends were in front of them, bleeding out. A child was hugging their blooding bodies, stained crimson with blood that wasn’t his, consoling the gravely injured students like a best friend should.  
They were supposed to be invincible heroes. They weren’t. They were human. They hadn’t planned, prepared or coordinated their attack. They were overconfident and 4 of them were paying for that mistake.

Acdan observed the silent moment with respect. This was the wake up call. This was the moment where they decided if they would break against harsh reality or strike back stronger and become unbreakable heroes. He walked through the traumatized children and reached the 4 injured students and his blood soaked protegee. “You fought hard,” he cast Cure Wounds on Nayomi. “You fought with furious passion,” he cast Regeneration on Nejire. “You fought with soul,” he cast Cure Wounds on Mirio. “You fought to save,” he cast Cure Wounds on Tamaki. “You fought like heroes against a villain. You fought against something you knew was dangerous to make these woods safe, to protect the children who live here to protect families here. Tonight you were heroes.” He sets about making camp, harvesting the pelt and feathers. He stated, “I’m proud to call each of you heroes tonight.” The words were not hollow but they still felt that way. He could not sympathize with them, truly understand the pain, he was a broken person far before being numbed to this trauma.

Slowly the 4 previously injured students regain their senses, the world fading back in as the shock faded. They finally begin to hug Izuku back as they each let out gentle tears about what happened. The speech slowly filters through their memories. Mirio regains his smile as he resolves to get stronger and protect his friends. Tamaki vows to never let anyone else get hurt because he wasn’t good enough. Nayomi promises herself that she will become unstoppable so she can make her parents proud. Nejire resolves to get stronger so she can always come back to her friends. Izuku’s motivation crystallizes, he will save everyone with a smile, because that's what his heroes did, even when they were injured they fought to their last breath to save people, he would be like them. Aizawa knows he’ll sleep worse after today. He has to be better, has to be harder on them. Otherwise a few life threatening injuries might not be the worst outcome. He can’t handle that, he knows he can’t.

Acdan knows today has served the purpose of the first week of this trip. Seeing if they manifested the traits, show them that they can’t afford to joke around as heroes and make them understand that they have to fight as smart as possible to prevent injuries. The only ones to manifest were the four injured. Next came teaching them the new skills that arrived with their manifested class. He’ll have to start training them properly later because the students need a break after this. He sets up a camp perimeter and has Izuku ritual cast alarm.

Izuku makes sure to exclude small animals because he doesn’t want to be woken by a greedy mouse. He held his phantom dog for comfort, he's never had a pet before.

Izuku set about using prestidigitation to remove the bloodstains from his new friends and lastly himself. Acdan cast mending on the hero costumes, fixing the tears in their suits.

“Alright students, I know this has been traumatic. It’s meant to be, this is what heroes can end up dealing with, psychopaths/monsters who will fight tooth and nail to put you in the dirt while you guard small communities who might offer a little praise. Only big heroes get rich and recognized. You shouldn't expect to be a celebrity. You should expect to be a hero.” The students are contemplating at this point, reality had caught up to them before they were ready. They were shaken and they didn’t know what to expect.

“I’m going to check and see if the Owlbear has a nest or anything else that I need to fight. Don’t worry about me, okay kiddos. I'm probably tougher than All Might at this point.” As he passed Aizawa he Messaged him, “I know you’re struggling, we can talk it out when I get back.” With that said he went into the forest as night finally fell.  
Soon everyone was pitching their tents and getting ready to sleep under the green canopy of the forest.

Izuku clung to his new friends and ghostly dog, afraid that if he let go they might stop being okay. “Can we sleep together?” Izuku was a growing and innocent child, like Mirio and Tamaki. The girls were not so and a dirty thought flashed through the mind of Nejire before realizing what Izuku meant.

Nejire leaned down to the child and ruffled his hair before saying with absolute confidence, “Sure Midoriya, I don’t mind. Do either of you?” The answer to that question was, “No they didn’t.” Thirty minutes later the 5 students were each in their sleeping bags, laying next to each other with Mirio and Tamaki to the left, Nejire and Nayomi to the right and Izuku in the middle. Izuku dismissed his currently unnamed ghost dog and settled for the night.

Three hours later Acdan returned to camp and waved at the sentry on watch. He was splashed with a small spattering of blood while holding the beak of another Owlbear and had a suspiciously sized object clutched to his chest. After arriving he set out to Aizawa’s tent. He entered and was not at all surprised to find the basically nocturnal man still awake. “Hey Shouta. Well, let's talk.”  
They talked for the next hour, before Shouta finally had his faith in himself restored enough to safely allow rest and introspection.  
It was shortly after that time that the suspicious object began to move, for sleep only lasts an hour. Aizawa stared at Acdan incredulously. “You did not.”  
Acdan returns a shit eating grin “I in fact did. U.A. could always use a 8 foot 1500 pound guard animal that could rip a man to shreds.”  
Aizawa groans, “Why are you like this? Why do you do these things? Those children have be traumatized by those things.”  
“Nezu inspired me and I'm an immortal from another dimension, usually bet or testing theories. Also the reactions will be amazing so that's a definite plus. The children need something to focus on that's small and friendly right now, it will be a source of comfort for them. Look into it's face and tell me it isn't cute.”  
There was a long silence filled with glaring from the insomniac, “... Fine, but it’s your problem”  
“Oh definitely. I’ve personally raised more than 100 Owlbears at this point so I know what to do.”  
With that Acdan fed the cub, got it settled down and began his Trance.

##### Warning, graphic and disurbing material! Skip to next break younger members.

Nightmares plagued the students. Izuku watched as the Owlbear slashed open the students one at time, his spells doing nothing to the monster that was murdering his friends. Only when it killed the last student did it die. He rushed forward, trying to save them, do something, anything, but it was too late. He was just holding onto the bloody corpses of Mirio, Nejire, Tamaki and Nayomi, their flesh torn away and ravaged. Then dead lips moved and sound whispered out from ravaged corpses, “Why didn’t you save us? Why were you so useless? You’re just a useless Deku. You killed us all!” The bodies turn into blood, and slowly clump into a giant version of Kacchan. It screams down at him, “You useless shitty Deku! You were powerless just like always! You killed them by being weak! You don’t deserve to be here! You should just die already!” Izuku folds in on himself in the fetal position. Kachann is gone, now there’s only the Owlbear. It’s going to kill him like he deserves for letting them die. It swipes it’s gargantuan paw and shreds him open. Izuku wakes and screams without making a sound, sobbing and curling into a ball at the nightmare and trauma of everything that had happened that night. A child destroyed by guilt and the abuse of peers.  
Mirio watches as the claws cut through his body lower down than before, letting his guts fall out in ropy coils. He tries to grab them, pull them back where they belong, but the monster is eating them. It yanks more out and eats those too. He screams in agony and beats at the monster but he’s too weak to stop it. He can only watch in horror as it eats his intestines. He knows he’s going to die so he’ll make this thing suffer with them. He'll protect his class and be a sacrifice. It got tired of his struggles and smashes his leg with its paw, ruining it and letting the nightmare ravage his stomach. He screams out in hopeless anguish and fury. The beast smashes his head and he finally wakes up. He sees little Midoriya sobbing and shaking. They hug each other as they cry, trying to provide comfort even through the pain. Two children joined in the suffering of survivers.  
Nejire is on the ground, she can see her own eye in front of her, ripped out by the monster. She tries to grab it, to put it back. The paw crushes it, spattering fluid everywhere. She screams out. Swinging wildly as she tries to smash the monster with her mace. It bounces off the monster, so she blasts it with spiral energy. No reaction. The beast slashes at her face again. Taking her other eye. She’s blind, she can’t see. Oh god. She hears the monster to her right, then Mirio’s screams. She tries to hit it but she can only touch air as her friends' scream abruptly cuts off. No, she hears another cry of pain. Tamaki, she turns to the sound and blasts as hard as she can. There’s a horrible crunch, then gurgling from Tamaki’s direction. No, please no, she hears Nayomi cry out and beg it to stop. She can only swing her fist at where she thinks the monster is. She misses again and then Nayomi lets out a blood curdling scream that cuts off too soon. Please god. Please make it stop. She hears Midoriya sobbing. No,nonononono she runs at the sound. Trying to shield the child. She catches nothing as Midoriya begins screaming in agony, then there’s a quiet snap that’s too loud and she wakes up. She sees Midoriya and Mirio before she lunges at them crying. She’s never letting go of them again. Three children marked by madness.  
Tamaki watches as Mirio dies. Then he watches as he dies again and again and again. Bleeding out in front of him, as he stands there paralyzed. Then it changes, he’s watching the monster tear Nayomi’s arm off and eat it. Then her other arm, her right leg, her left leg. She screams in pain and begs him to save her. But he can only watch. It rips off her head and he can only watch. It turns to Nejire, it pecks out her eye, it slashes her arm open. It rips her arm off and he can only watch as she screams in pain and begs for him to save her. He can only watch as she dies. He can only Watch as Midoriya runs towards it. Trying to save his friends. He has to watch as the child is murdered by the monster he can't fight. He can only watch like a coward. He can only wait for it to kill him. It rips off Midoriya’s face before it comes to him. He’s ready to die, he wants to die. He needs to die. It slashes through his throat, and he wakes up. He sees the pile of sobbing broken people and he joins it. He has to make sure that they don’t die. Four children crushed by horrid dreams of despair.  
Nayomi sees her arm. There’s nothing below where the Owlbear bit her. She looks down, her arm is in its mouth. She reaches forward to take it back. The Owlbear drops her arm and rips off her hand. “AAAAH'' It's gushing blood. She tries to back away from it, she trips on her arm. The monster bites her foot off. She can only scream. She tries to crawl back, and it tears her leg off below the knee. She can’t scream anymore, only cry and rage. She tries to kick it with her other leg. It tears her leg completely off. She tries to back away but she can’t. It completely removes her other leg. She whimpers and tries to use what’s left of her arms to escape. She moves an inch. It bites and rips at her left arm. She uses what’s left of her right arm. It’s gone too. She cries and waits for it to be over. She wakes up, she sees the sobbing pile of people and joins them. Five heroes broken by this world so that the pieces could fit together stronger.  
None of them get any more sleep. 

##### End of graphic material

Morning came and with it Acdan used prestidigitation to remove the little bits of blood from himself. He stepped out and stretched himself like a cat would. “Ahhhh. Time for breakfast.” The smell of cooking meat quickly emanated from the campfire, rousing the other 5 students and the small cub. Students quickly rushed out of tents to get breakfast. It was a minute before they noticed the cub.

There was a shout from Izuku, "AAAH." He jumped back frightened, having noticed the baby monstrosity first. The group of five containing Izuku were instantly on guard and wary of the creature, traumatized by their dreams, unsure where it had come from and what to do with it. They pointed their weapons at the cub ready to kill the creature if they needed to. The other group of students were on guard and looking for further trouble from the parents. If they were in the area that could mean another fight with the other enraged parent.

Acdan nonchalantly picked up the cub. “I’m adopting it, we had to kill the parents but I don’t ever want to kill kids. Besides, it could make a great guard for U.A.”  
The statement was met with a multitude of numb and incredulous stares. A vicious monster that had nearly killed four hero course students, as a guard animal, for U.A.

“Yes yes. It seems ridiculous but they’re very loyal and make great companions if you can tame them.” The silence and staring continued. “Plus imagine your teachers' faces. They would also serve as reporter repellent.” That finally got a few grins out of the emotionally exhausted teens. Acdan handed off the cub to Izuku, who froze at the young life in his arms. It let out a tired half chirp half grumble that was far too endearing before trying to snuggle with him. Izuku already knew he was going to help protect this small creature as best he could. He was going to be it's hero for a bit. 'Was this what emotional whiplash felt like?'

“Lets go collect our bounty, we could definitely get you all some half decent traveling clothes, and the pelts and feathers can fetch some good coin too.”

The girls were enticed by the idea of shopping. The boys like all men, knew that they would have to deal with fittings for an hour at least looking at clothes. It gave everyone something to focus on that wasn’t the nightmares.

The party arrived at the town once more. Acdan went to the tannery and sold the plucked hides for 5 silver. Then he stopped by the Fletcher and sold all but twelve of the massive feathers for a good sum of 2 gold. Next was the hunter who sent them after the beast. He gave them the beaks of the creatures as proof of his deed, receiving the gold for his work. Last was the butchery. He haggled for a few minutes before coming to a fair price of 3 gold for the meat and bones of the creatures. With his bartering complete he announced, “Alright, feel free to look around and buy some good traveling clothes and something interesting if you have a bit of extra coin.” He gave each student 5 silver and used the remaining gold piece to buy some rations for future journeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least I didn't leave them with a permanent reminder of their near death. Oh, wait.  
> On the bright side Izuku might end up with something more volatile that the blasty Pomeranian on his side for once.  
> Tell me what I did wrong and how to make it better.


	6. On The Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their first lethal encounter and abilities ready to be trained our stalwart party heads to the capitol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the roll on the random encounter table is amazing!

Everyone was dressed for travel, the cloaks were inexpensive at 1 silver each, the shirts and pants were rugged and made for those who wandered the forests. The town didn’t have much diversity in terms of clothing, they were a distance from the capital and prescribed a more rough and tumble lifestyle. Orcs and Lizardfolk did not tend to be all that invested in fine clothing.

That led the shirts to be made of sturdy cotton exterior in more muted forest colorations with a softer lining inside to make them comfortable to wear for extended periods of time while exerting oneself. The pants were close to jeans but made of a more durable weave and colored a calming beige. The outfits cost 3 silver total and with the spare 1 silver most students got a satchel to either use or for the novelty. Izuku however got a large hemp pack to carry his new charge and any interesting things he might collect here. With the cub securely in his hempen backpack Izuku gave it a pat on the head and put it on. A few other students began to loose up around the cub and pet it as well. Tamaki gave the baby a bit of ground meat, much to its delight.

Shopping done the students met their teachers at the door. “Ready to visit the capitol kids?” A few woops of excitement were heard. Izuku’s new group of friends was collectively grinning. “Good, it's going to be a bit of a trek before we reach the nearest city that has a teleportation circle for the capital.”

Izuku was so excited! They were going to teleport to the capitol! The teachers and students set off out of the small town and began their journey to the most advanced city in this world. The four companions who had declared themselves guardians of Midoriya were smiling at the clear excitement he was displaying. The cub also seemed caught up in the mood, biting playfully at Izuku’s impossible to tame hair.

Three hours passed and it was getting close to noon. Acdan called for a lunch break to Aizawa’s relief. He began handing out trail rations to the students and gave Izuku some milk for the thirsty cub. After 30 minutes of rest the party marched onwards.

There was surprisingly little conversation. Most students were watching for danger and the others didn’t want to be a distraction. They wanted to be ready if something happened to show up. (Rolled 7 on the encounter table.) However Izuku was still trying to quietly cheer the students on.

An hour later something did appear. It was zipping through the air. Close to the size of a cat with emerald scales it zipped through the trees before pausing to stare at the humans and odd creatures. Everyone tensed.

Acdan couldn’t believe his luck. “Good Lords, what a rare sight! I haven’t seen a Pseudodragon in years!” He was practically giddy, Bahamut must be extremely pleased with him today. Not that he could tell after severing his connection to the gods.

Everyone in the party could hear his excitement and wonder upon seeing the small emerald dragon. The students relaxed out of their combat stances. Then they glanced at the boy with emerald eyes and verdant hair before looking back at the dragon. They repeated the process twice. Mirio, Tamaki, Nejire, and Naomi didn’t know if it was a coincidence or if fate was at work here but something seemed inevitable.

Izuku was entranced by the dragon, it was so majestic and aloof, like a cat! He continued to stare at it for another minute before Nejire nudged him. Startled, Izuku called out, "hello there mister Dragon!" wanting to be polite towards the cat dragon. Acdan had told him that most dragons were smarter than people and that the older they got the stronger they were.

He was amazed when he got the impression of a returned greeting in his head.'I didn't know they had telepathy!' Deciding that talking couldn’t hurt too bad, Izuku responded with a bright smile, “I’m Midoriya Izuku. It’s nice to meet you mister Dragon!” He received the impression of happiness in return.

Acdan walked over to Izuku and whispered conspiratorially, too quiet for anyone else to really catch. He nodded enthusiastically afterwards and took off the backpack holding the cub. He then gave the cub to Mirio, who froze with his new charge before slowly checking over the cute bundle of fluffy feathers in his lap. It bore no resemblance to the terror that had haunted his dreams, instead it reminded him of the sunshine child that had just given him the gift.

“Do you want to come with us Mr. Dragon? I’m sure it would be lots of fun and I could show you around and share my candy with you when I get home! Oh, I have this right here too.” Izuku pulled out a silver coin, his eyes laser focused on the dragon and thinking about how he would be an awesome friend.

It chirped before gliding down. It landed on his arm and snatched the coin up before climbing to it’s new perch on his head. It sent happy feelings and the image of a fluffy cloud to him. He was vibrating with excitement at the tiny dragon on his head.

Izuku giggled at his newest friend. “I shouldn’t call you Mister Dragon all the time, that would be weird for friends to do.” He thought for a second before gasping, “I know! I’ll call you Little Emerald or Emmy for short because you're cute, shiny and green!” A happy trill greeted the statement as the dragon curled up in his untamed locks.

All throughout the interaction the students were cooing at the adorableness, Acdan had a giant smile on his face, and Aizawa was genuinely smiling at the sight. Each agreed at that moment that Izuku was too pure for this world. After the cuteness overload that was the boy and his dragon cat it was hard to make themselves carry on and not just obsess over what had just happened. Somehow they pulled through and reached the city not 2 hours later.

\--

The students had expected the city to give off a feeling of medieval buildings and magic. So when they saw apartment buildings similar to their own they were deeply shocked. The forest and lumber town had made them assume that they would be dealing with ye olde civilization stuck in progression instead of a semi modern infrastructure. However before them stood a city with cement buildings, lamp posts, fountains, streets and modern levels of infrastructure. The only notable differences were the lack of alleys and how the buildings were perfectly smooth. The clothes were plain and largely unbranded, but they looked comfortable and seemed to match or exceed the quality of current clothing standards on earth.

Acdan saw their expressions and laughed, “I’m a being who has remained in power for 2000 years and devoted significant time to research and funding schools in order to further understanding and development. I didn’t let development stagnate just because we don’t have semiconductors yet and we do have magic. Besides only a few atoms and the related molecules don’t exist here. They might be rarer here but now that we know what to look for we can easily set about finding them.”

“Did the dense forests, last town and medieval weapons confuse you guys?” A few nods from Mirio, Nejire and Naomi.

Acdan began his rant, “Well those groups prefer to live off on their own in the wilds and the place holding my personal circle has to be carefully guarded, and secrecy is one of the best bodyguards. We’re currently borrowing a few designs for public transport from your dimension in order speed up travel between less advanced settlements actually. I’m only one person here though, so it’s been difficult to design the new versions based on our physical laws and oddities like how gravity is an all or nothing force. Unfortunately that means we can’t start construction quite yet. I was finally able to start researching quantum and theoretical physics from data your world has gathered so it’ll be interesting to see what’s different there and apply it to making more effective transportation. Our weapons can’t advance too much because gunpowder doesn’t function the same here and using mithril compounds as propulsion for bullets would be far too expensive. Smithing has become a pride of place among many cultures as well so while new designs are always a possibility I doubt we will have non-magical ordinance anytime soon.”

The students' understanding having been expanded, another question arises. “Why do you still have such dense forests, would it not be better to expand and just lay a road between places?”

“Druids gain power from the forests, we are sworn to protect the forest from overgrowth of people and people from the more dangerous denizens. Air quality is another deciding factor. I’ve seen a few too many worlds ruined by pollution to let that happen here. As for transportation, a long time ago I developed what could best be described as a particle accelerator on a massive scale. It is powered by electrostatic transmitters connected to massive wire coils that are linked to an area consumed by permanent lightning storms. Using that we could reach speeds upwards of what you would call Mach 5. This was linked to major cities before the teleportation circles were established so we’ve just been waiting to repurpose the metal for 200 years now. It would be too expensive to use them for transportation between smaller towns and settlements.” Hums of understanding were heard, pollution had been a serious problem and still remained one although to a lesser degree. It was also amazing that a large scale accelerator had been created but sad that it no longer served any purpose.

Aizawa speaks up before his students could ask another pointless question. ”That's enough history for today. Now let's get a move on to the Circle Station. I want to get to the capital and sleep in a real bed.”

The group began to move again, wisely doing everything they could to not get in the way of their teachers' rest.

Acdan huffed before leading them to a large marble building. “Here it is, the Circle Station for Naron. Alright kiddos line up and follow me.” Walking into the well maintained building he waved to the person manning the front desk.

They were tall even for an orc, easily reaching 7 ft (2 meters) in height, well muscled and clearly composed. They were dressed in a stately grey vest displaying her powerful arms and slight bust with a mid length skirt that served to accent her more delicate features. “Hey, chump. These the visitors this year?” She had a light tone to her voice indicating that they were either friends or interacted often enough to be comfortable with each other.

Acdan nodded, “Yep, they had their first encounters recently so we’re headed up to the capitol.”

She rushed over to the group and carefully looked over them. “Oh you’re all so sweet! Com’ere” She saw Izuku and immediately gave the child a hug, taking care not to crush him. “You’re so small and cute!” Izuku blushed like a tomato, unused to compliments from anyone but his mother. Before he had a chance to respond she had already begun doting over the rest of the students. “Oh your parents must feel so proud of each of you! You're all so young but you’re still trying to make the world a better place!”

Everyone was blushing and feeling proud with the kind orcs’ praise, their hearts lifted by her joyous spirit. Nejire was smiling at the woman who had just as much energy as her. Tamaki was concerned that everyone else here may be this energetic and friendly. Mirio felt his heart lighten, being reminded that he wanted to help people like she did. Naomi was reminded of her mother’s cheerful encouragement. Little Emerald was happily watching the fellow green creature cheer up the rest of the pack from it’s nest in Izuku’s hair.

“Hey Shouta! It’s been too long since I saw you! Have you considered my offer?~” She winked flirtatiously at Aizawa.

The class sputtered and stared at the two, caught off guard by the obvious flirting and unsure of what was going on.

Aizawa sighed, “I’m not interested, Nareg.” Every student had a similar thought upon hearing his reaction, ‘So cold’.

Nareg grinned undeterred, “So quick on the rejection. Does that mean someone else finally got ahold of your icy heart~”

“No.”

She sighs, “You can’t be alone all your life Shouta. It’s not good for you, and cats don’t count unless they’re awakened.”

“Noted. Where’s the circle for the capital?”

Nareg huffs and pouts.”Bully. Alright follow me kids.”

-

They were led down a long marble corridor adored with a few tapestries displaying interesting scenes. In one there appeared to be a rising sun over a blacked battlefield. In another there was an ill lit cavern with torches all around, in the middle there was an indistinct man offering up his hands to an altar of some sort. One displayed a mouse headed man speaking to a large crowd, the lighting pattern behind his head seemed to indicate divinity.

Nejire was excitedly chatting with Izuku about what they might represent and what kind of stories they told, firing questions and theories back and forth faster than any sane person could hope to follow. Other students were only admiring the craftsmanship not particularly interested in the history of this world.

Quickly they reached the proper room, flowing script that looked reminiscent of art adorned the door. Nareg used a simple iron key to unlock and open the door. In the center of the room there stood a circle. It was similar to an anime a few of the kids had seen, but a hundred times more intricate. Looking for all the world like a piece of expensive art, minuscule sharp runes created the larger, more rounded ones. Each piece added to the picture until you could not distinguish the parts from the whole.

“Ok kids, the journey is almost over for today. Once we go through we’ll get settled in before training tomorrow.”

The students perked up at the idea of getting to rest after an exhausting day of travel.

“Follow my lead kiddos” With that he stepped onto the circle and disappeared in a flash of white light. The students all pause and feel a bit star struck before Nejire dashes after the elf, disappearing in her own flash of light.  
The tension having been broken, the rest of the students follow suit. Rushing in and disappearing in flashes of light. Aizawa follows with considerably less enthusiasm.

Nareg chuckles, staring at, in her humble opinion, a very fine piece of ass before Shouta leaves. “To be young and full of innocence. Ah well back to work.” With that she closes and locks the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's baby and everyone knows it. Izuku has a real friend (not a pet) who will always be nearby and won't abuse him at the drop of a hat. Its a miracle!

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to be releasing new chapters slowly during the plague until I find myself properly distracted. Everything is being gradually improved upon and slightly altered for a better work, if you bring my attention to something I can fix it faster and add more improvements.
> 
> If you want to know about campaign details that are not addressed currently then ask and I'll answer or tell you if it will be answered in the story. Any other questions or comments are extremely welcome!


End file.
